What a fool!
by Muse-icfan756
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Rose is really excited. What pranks will she play on her 'poor and defenseless' friends? :D short story set after Shadow Kiss alternate ending: see inside. Hope you enjoy the story and April Fool's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I got up really early to publish this for you guys! Well, actually, I got up really early to plant my pranks, **_**then**_** publish this. It's set during Shadow Kiss, but changed. After the attack, nobody was killed. Everything turned out okay and they went back to the Academy. Boring, I know, but it was just a one-shot idea I came up with. **

My alarm buzzed and I rolled over groggily, slamming a hand down. I glanced at the clock. 5.30pm? Why was I waking up so early? As my tired mind cleared, I remembered the date. April 1st. My favourite day of the year. I sat up quickly, my fatigue completely erased, and slipped into some dark clothes. I felt an evil grin spread across my face. It was before curfew, but I didn't care. I had to do this. I snuck out and slipped out of the back door where Dimitri had taken me before the filed experience. It was where I had first seen Mason's ghost. I shivered and sprinted over to the Moroi dorms. Hiding behind the thick spruces that were all over campus, I avoided the guardians. I knew that tonight was Dimitri's patrol, which made everything easier for me. He could help me and, if he didn't, I had ways at getting back at him. Muahahaha.

Anyway, back to the Moroi dorms. I tiptoed up the stairs and along the corridor until I stood outside Lissa's door. She'd given me the spare key, as her 'trusted friend', and I unlocked it soundlessly. She slept in the bed on the right hand side. I still thought it was cruel that they'd kept her in the same room, even thought Natalie wasn't around. Never mind. I planted my traps quickly. I made my way to the bathroom and quickly decanted all her shampoo into a little bottle, which I hid in her cupboard. I then replaced it with some wash-in hair dye of exactly the same colour-teatree green. It would wash out after a day, but I was going to be in hysterics all of the rest of this day. I bit my lip against a giggle. I injected her soap with red food colouring and put salt on her toothbrush. As I came out of the bathroom, I could hear her breathing softly. Her platinum hair was spread across the pillow and the feelings in the bond were dimmed. I unset her alarm, gritting my teeth as I smothered the sound, and left her room. Opposite was Sparky's room. I tried to unlock his door, but had no luck. _Never mind_, I thought, _I have other methods. _ As the doors to their rooms both opened inwards, I tied them together with some rope. I bound it really strong so that it would take a while to undo. It was going to cause madness! Sneaking back out, I scaled the walls of the dorms. Lissa's room was only one floor up, so I hoisted myself onto the window ledge and crept across. Sparky's window was open. _Idiot_, I thought. I slipped in silently and watched him. He was _snoring_! How did Lissa cope? I put sellotape over the lock on his door, so that he wouldn't open it, and shoved some cream on top of his alarm clock. I used some more of the food dye from Lissa's prank to pour in the loo, and then leapt out of the window and into the darkness of the night.

As I came closer to the guardian dorms, it got more difficult to avoid security. I tried to stick to the shadows. I found Dimitri's room easily. I hadn't been there much, but the lust charm was too ingrained in my mind to forget. After I'd located it, I chose another door. I could hear somebody inside through the keyhole. I pulled out the paper cups I'd hidden in the small rucksack on my bag and stapled 15 together and set them in a little line outside his bedroom door. I then poured some water from my bottle into each of the cups. They wouldn't be able to move them! I left the corridor and went back to my room. The rest of the plan occurred from here. I quickly found the note I'd prepared earlier, and then dialled Dimitri's phone. The only communication he took on his patrol was his walkie-talkie, and crossed my fingers that it wouldn't change tonight. After the insistent beeping ended and the automated voice came on, I breathed a sigh of relief. I informed the phone of my 'desires'. I hadn't been able to make the message too seriously, otherwise he would've gone beserk, but I did make it interesting, to say the least.

Suddenly, I realised I'd forgotten part of the plan. Dimitri's room! I hadn't done it! It was going to be difficult to do, considering he was out and coming back in later, but I had an idea. I sprinted off back to his room and scaled the wall, my heart pounding against my ribcage. I crept in the window and set up his 'wash stuff'. I didn't want to ruin his gorgeous appearance too much, so most of his pranks were just stupid things. I was just setting the last thing, when I heard a key twist in the door. I froze and my heart leapt into my throat. Crap. I left everything where it was, and made for the window. I jumped out just as Dimitri entered the room. I ran around the other side of the wall and panted, trying to be inconspicuous. A few moments later, I saw his head poke out and he called, "Hello?" No-one answered and he went back in, probably thinking he was a fool. I quick glanced at my watch told me it was 6.30pm. Maybe I could get half an hour's more sleep?

I woke up and the bond was still numb. I grinned to myself. After checking my room last night, I knew that nobody had played any tricks on me, but I might still have more to come. I would have to be wary. I brushed my teeth and got myself ready before heading down to the gym. Dimitri wasn't there. _Of course he's not there! You pranked him!_ I thought to myself. I sat and leant against the wall for the next hour, wondering why it had taken him this long. The class was starting to file in when my feelings from the bond flared up. I decided I'd like to see this, so I delved into Lissa's head.

She was glaring at her alarm clock and swearing that she'd set it. Why hadn't it gone off? Suddenly she realised why she'd woken up. There was shouting coming from outside. She went to open the door, to find that she could only open it and reveal a crack of the corridor before something-a rope- stopped her. She could see Christian banging his door with rage from the other side, and Moroi kids trying to get through were either laughing hysterically or trying to untie it. HAHA! She fumbled with the knot but knew she couldn't do anything, so she gave up and went to get washed. She showered quickly and brushed her teeth before combing her hir out. She then put on her clothes. She was just about to add her make-up when she gasped. _My hair is green!_ She thought. And then a message flickered through the bond. _Rose...I'm so gonna get you for this._ I sniggered. She squealed and then went back to trying to open the door. She bound up her hair and made some excuse about cold weather to wear a hat when she caught sight of Dimitri and Stan. Seems that they didn't get too held up. They finally undid the knot and Lissa went to lessons. I faded out of my head and waited for Stan to arrive. His face was bright red.

"Sorry I'm late," he huffed. "Some insolent student set a prank on me and some of the others." That set the class off talking. I talked with them, pretending I had no idea who had done it, whilst inside I was grinning. The rest of the day passed smoothly until lunchtime, when I caught Dimitri in the gym. I was about to walk straight back out when he caught me.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked him innocently.

"I was caught up. Do you want to know what happened?" He didn't give me a chance to answer, instead deciding to sit on the floor with me facing him. "I got back from my shift last night to find the window wide open. Somebody had obviously broken in. On my phone, there was a message. A rather..._interesting_ message in some ways. The woman, who sounded extremely false, was telling me that 'Miss Dimitri Belikov needs to pick up her sofa worth $10,000 dollars from Argos tomorrow or face a fine'." I sniggered. _Miss Dimitri Belikov._ And I had just put the phone back down when there was a knock on my door. Can you guess who it was?" I shrugged, trying to keep my calm face on. "It was the Chinese delivery guy with enough food for ten people. _ Ten people._" I bit my lip. "I set that aside and froze it, so now I will have Chinese food for dinner all week. I then started wondering why there was red food colouring in a bottle on my floor. Can you guess why?" I shook my head. "Neither can I. I was _this close_ to figuring it out, when I heard a shout from down the hallway. I went out to see Guardian Alto standing outside his door, which was ringed in paper cups all stapled together and filled with water. It was okay for Stan to get in and out, but the cleaning trolley certainly couldn't. So, the rest of the guardians and I had to drink as much water from the cups as possible before we picked them up and moved them away. We were lying in the middle of the corridor, _drinking from the floor._" I shifted uncomfortably. "Just as we were done with that, I heard more shouts. Do you know where they were from?" He was using his patronising, I-know-it-was-you-don't-mess-with-the-Belikov tone.

"The Moroi dorms," I whispered, suddenly not feeling so badass.

"Yes, well done. And guess what! Lissa and Christian's doors were tied together with a skipping rope. It took five guardians to untie it." Cool! I had the strength of five guardians. "When we did, Lissa's hair was green! Christian was yelling about somebody sneaking in to use his bathroom and he was covered in cream. It was rather unusual. Do you have any idea who did it, Rose?" Those warm brown eyes bore deep into mine, threatening to melt my heart and make me cave. I refused to turn away, and steeled myself to look straight back at him.

"No. No idea at all."

"Well, whoever did it is going to be in back trouble." He got up and walked out as I swallowed audibly. Crap. I slipped into Lissa's head automatically. She was at lunch with Christian. He was looking at her and saying, "We need a plan."

"Yes. Yes we do," she murmured. His icy blue looked into hers, but it felt like he was looking at me. I shivered.

"Lissa, can you block your mind for a bit?" And then it went blank. Goddammit! I pounded the floor and stormed over to the lunch hall. However, when I got there, they were chatting normally with other Moroi. I slipped in beside them and joined the conversation.

I was wary all day. When Lissa offered me some chocolate, I checked to see if it was sabotaged or something. When Dimitri made me climb the wallbars, I kept looking back to see if he would let me fall. But nothing happened all day. _Stupid idiot, Rose,_ I thought to myself,_ they love you too much to do anything to you. April Fool's Day is almost over._ I let my guard down again and started hanging around freely like a normal person.

Later that day, I was in the gym. I'd left my bag here after practice so nobody else was around. Suddenly, I heard the floor creak. I froze, listening for further sounds. Somebody was breathing and coming closer. I knew Dimitri wouldn't be this obvious, so it was probably Lissa or Christian. Being Moroi, I would have to be careful with them, but I still didn't want anything happening to them. I made my way over to a mat and pretended to pick something up, 'oblivious' to what was going on behind me. I felt the breathing upon my neck and I whirled around, pinning the intruder to the mat.

"Hah! Caught you!" I yelled, until I looked down at my victim and it faded away. Kirova was glaring up at me, her beady eyes watching me carefully.

"Miss Hathaway, please can you let me go?" she choked out. I stood up, yanking her by the arm with me. "Could you explain what that was all about?"

"I thought that somebody was pranking me."

"Pranking you? No. I was actually coming here to talk to you about something but..."

"Miss Kirova, I'm-" I began, but she finished for me.

"-in detention." I frowned and went with her to her office. I heard noises behind me and saw a flash of blonde before I left.

Kirova had two guardians watching her office and, so help me, this shift was Dimitri's. I sighed as I plonked myself into the chair.

"What did you do?" he asked in a wary voice.

"I attacked Kirova." His eyes widened. "Not intentionally. I thought it was Lissa or Christian."

"Why would it be them?"

"Because they'd want to prank me."

"Why would they want to prank you?"

"Because it's April Fool's Day." A sly look came into his eyes.

"Oh, Roza, you always manage to fool yourself. You were so busy watching what other people were thinking about pranking you, that you didn't realise that you made a complete fool of yourself all day." He was grinning now, as I thought back to the day. I _had_ been a bit of a fool, not eating chocolate and being antisocial. I looked down.

"Sorry, comrade," I mumbled. He laughed and drew me into a hug.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, they were pretty good pranks." I smiled into his chest.

"I know. Next time they'll be even better." Leaning against his chest, I could feel his heart pounding faster, and I wondered if that bugged him. His guardian face wouldn't tell me anything, but I held him tight anyway, knowing that I still owned the title of 'Prank Master'.

**So, what did you think? I love April Fool's Day! I actually did most of these pranks on my friends and family, lol! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, thanks for the support! I am going to continue this, but it's not going to be my top priority, 'cause I have Dimitri POV and stuff. So, here's chapter 2.**

**Christian POV**

I was busy washing the green dye out of Lissa's hair that evening when an idea came to me. Rose had pranked us all that day and I was so mad at her. Ugh, she was so annoying!

"Christian..." Lissa began slowly, probably realising that I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Yes, Lissa?" I asked innocently.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Go easy on her," she told me, suspecting the lie already.

"Go easy on her? Why? She dyed your hair _green_. She put _cream_ on my alarm clock! She tied our doors together, and you want me to go _easy_ on her?"

"Good point." We managed to clean up our rooms and our selves pretty well before going to bed. But I couldn't sleep. My prank tomorrow was just too exciting. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I watched the alarm clock numbers change as if each one took a day. 11.00, 12.00, 13.00, 14.00, 15.00, 16.00, 17.00**. **I got up a ruffled my hair a bit, pulled on some decent clothes and then opened the door just a crack. The dorm matron wasn't here. Good.

I held my hand up to the ceiling and found the white alarm. Quickly, as if there were Strigoi around, I put up a small fire in my palm. I held it there for a few seconds before the alarm went off, piercing the air. Water sprayed down from the sprinklers automatically and the siren was high-pitched and hurting my ears. I sprinted down the hallway ahead of the students that were panickily (**is that a word?) **heading for the fire exits. I hid among the trees as I saw guardians rounding everyone up and then snuck into the main building. I found the main guardian office close to the gym. It was empty because everyone was evacuating the building. It was _all my fault_. I glanced up at the board where I saw the guardian's shifts. I grabbed the fake one I'd made which said that Stan was covering every shift for the next week and pinned it to the bored. However, when I turned around, I saw someone standing in the doorway, lit by the lights.

"Sparky," the laconic voice said, "if you're going to do a prank, at least be subtle."

"Rose? How did you find me?"

"Why else would the fire alarm go off early in the morning when there's no fire. You were obviously getting payback on me." She stalked over and glanced at the board. "Or not. You're boring."

"Actually, I was hoping to make a game of this. A pranking game."

"A _pranking_ game? What kind of game is that?"

"The person that does the most successful pranks wins."

"And the person that does the best prank gets extra points. What do we win?" I stroked my chin like an evil villain and she crossed her arms.

"If you win, you can call me Sparky." I laced the word with hate. "And if I win I can call you Rosie-Posie."

"Oh, it's on!" We high-fived and were about to get out when a figure re-opened the door. All 6ft7 of Guardian Belikov stormed in and picked me up by my collar.

"Mr Ozera, what, might I ask, are you doing in here?" he barked.

"Ummm, speaking to Rose," I stammered. She pretended to slit her throat before Dimitri whirled around to see her.

"Rose..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was trying to find you. I couldn't sleep." Dimitri melted. _How does she do that?_

"Oh, Roza, I was in my room."

"Oh. Well, can I have a hug now?" He chuckled and they embraced. Rose grinned at me over his shoulder and it clicked. They were in love. Holy shit. Rose and Dimitri. It sounded right as well. And, thinking about it, I was surprised I hadn't realised before. I wondered if Lissa knew. This would be a big secret.

"So, would either of you care to explain why the fire alarms went off this morning?" Dimitri snapped me out of my reverie. We stayed silent. Rose looked the picture of innocence-inasmuch as she ever could. I knew the guilt was spreading clearly across my face. "Oh, come on, I know it was you two."

"It was not!" Rose exclaimed. "Just Christian!"

"Rose!" I yelled.

"I should give you detention for this, but..." Dimitri wavered. Maybe Rose being with him could come in handy. "We do need to get going, though." We followed him out and, just before I went to find the Moroi, I caught Rose's eye. She winked at me.

_Let the games begin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, guys! Sorry it's been forever. I really don't have much of an excuse, but I hope this next chapter makes up for it.**

RPOV

I yawned and rested my head on the desk. A well-known idiot called Sparky had woken us all up at 5am just to play a stupid prank that wasn't even going to work on Stan. Well, actually, it had worked so far. Stan was fifteen minutes late to our lesson. I was so bloody tired, so I decided to catch some sleep while we waited. Most of the other novices were just chatting or messing around. Eddie was practising some moves with another kid and Meredith was chatting with the other girl novices. I took this as my cue to disappear into the depths of my own mind and hoped that maybe, because of the early hour, Adrian wouldn't come to me in a dream. He was probably hung-over and asleep. Lucky bastard.

Suddenly, the door swung open and we all saw Stan's angry red face poke through the door.

"Hathaway!" he barked. "Get here now!" A chorus of _oohs_ ran around the previously silent class as I got up and made my way to the door and probably into detention. He yanked me by my arm towards the guardians office and them jabbed at the piece of paper on the noticeboard. Christian's fake guardian timetable. I chuckled.

"Let me guess," I began. "You think that was me?"

"I _know_ it was you." Dimitri appeared from nowhere and my eyes widened. Had he told them I was in here? Alberta was beside him and she was dangling a familiar _chotki_ from her fingers. I gasped. No wonder I'd felt empty earlier!

"I believe this is yours," she told me. I grabbed it from her and pulled it back onto my wrist.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"We found it here this morning. I was coming back from my shift and noticed it on the floor. Poor Guardian Alto has been working himself extremely hard this morning to try and cover everybody's shifts. Honestly, Rose, I didn't think you'd be that stupid. Guardian Alto is incapable of guarding the entire Academy by himself, and you risked the lives of everybody here. I'm _very_ disappointed in you." Stan and Dimitri nodded.

"It wasn't me!" I protested.

"Miss Hathaway, we have the proof right here."

"You can't use this bracelet as proof! I probably dropped it earlier in the day!"

"I didn't mean that. Have a look at this." She picked up a remote and flicked on the TV. On it there was the video from a security camera. The fire alarm blared and suddenly I walked in. I gasped. They'd caught us on camera. Stan paused the video.

"Tell me, Miss Hathaway, that that isn't you," Stan taunted.

"It's not me," I replied.

"But of course it's you!"

"It may be, but you told me to tell you it wasn't." I smirked and I heard Dimitri sigh in exasperation as Stan spluttered.

"We have video proof that you were in here. That is enough for us to severely punish you." I gulped. _Tell them. Tell them,_ my inner voice hissed. I didn't really want Christian to get into trouble. No, that was a lie. Of course I did.

"I wasn't the only person in here. Christian Ozera was with me."

"Where? Show me Christian on this video." I pointed off the edge of the TV and then glanced up at the security camera. Your camera really isn't very good. It doesn't show the actual notice board. If you watch the rest of the tape, you'll see Dimitri come in and then take Christian and I out together." They played the video, but Alberta paused before the end.

"Rose, why are you hugging Guardian Belikov?" she wondered. Ah shit. I tried desperately to stop myself from sneaking an anxious glance at him.

"Rose was probably trying to stop me from seeing Lord Ozera by distracting me and telling him things over my shoulder," Dimitri offered. Alberta nodded.

"Trust you, Rose." They played the rest of the video and saw Christian come out, obviously from the direction of the notice board. Stan's face was stormy as he stalked off to find Sparky. "Rose, what were you doing here in the first place?"

"I was trying to find Dimitri," I told her.

"At 5am?"

"The alarm woke me up. I tried to find him because..." Stan, for once, was useful, as I crashed through the door with a glaring Christian in tow. He let go of Christian, who staggered to the middle of the office.

"Mr Ozera," he yelled. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Uhh, pranks," he stammered.

"April Fool's Day was _yesterday_."

"Well..um..." he glanced my way, "I have a contest with Rose." IDIOT! Why was he revealing it?

"A contest?"

"To see who can do the most pranks." Alberta shook her heads at us.

"Kids, honestly. You'd better not ruin school property like this again."

"Oh, we won't," I lied, giving Christian a pointed glance. He nodded eagerly.

"You both have after-school detentions for the rest of this week."

"On top of my practice?" Was she trying to murder me? I was never going to sleep!

"Before practice. I do apologise, Guardian Belikov."

"No worries," he answered, a bit too lightly. Alberta gave him what looked like a knowing glance and Dimitri shot me a look that said _How does she know?_ I shrugged and Christian watched the connection between the two of us. He muttered something incoherently. We were then excused back to class and I pondered my revenge. Christian was so dead for this. Getting me in trouble for a prank I didn't do. Huh. Now he was so going down.

After school, detention, dinner and practice, I used the last few minutes of curfew to head over to Adrian's. I rapped sharply on the door and he opened instantly, a bottle of vodka in one hand.

"Little dhampir," he greeted me. "How can I help you?"

"I just felt like saying hi."

"At...quarter to ten? You know it's almost past curfew, right?

"Yeah. 945's one of my favourite numbers, so I felt like spending the moment with you." I gave me a strange look.

"I would say that's weird, but it's a sweet gesture. I don't really have a favourite number."

"Don't you? Nothing at all?"

"Well, I kind of like 1211."

"Why?"

"My birthday." I rolled my eyes and he grinned. Of course.

"You are so weird , Adrian."

"Like you can talk."

"I never said I wasn't weird. I just said that you were."

"Oh, little dhampir, you do make me laugh." He pulled me into a hug and I made my moved. Reaching my arms around him, I fumbled silently in his pocket and pulled out his wallet before slipping it back into mine.

"I've got to go, Adrian," I told him when he wouldn't let go. "I don't want to get in _more_ trouble."

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Ja. Good bye, Adrian." I gave a small wave an jogged to my dorm, a stupid grin plastered on my face.


	4. AN

**Hey, guys. I am so **_**so **_**sorry, but I probably won't be able to write or read ANY fanfics for the next week or so. Next week I've got my GCSE, and is really distracting me from the revision I'm supposed to do. I promise I'll do a HUGE update after wards, but I'm too busy at the moment. Really really **_**really**_** sorry,**

**Lissasguardian756**

**PS. I'll delete this when I update **


	5. Chapter 4

**Christian POV**

I knocked on Rose's door, one hand behind his back. The crisp paper slid between my fingers and I stuffed it into my pocket before Rose opened up.

"Christian? I wasn't expecting you here!" she exclaimed.

"Hoping for your lover?" I taunted, winking at her. Her breath caught as she stared at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I know your dirty little secret now." She shook her head.

"Christian, are you deranged? I'm not hiding anything."

"Oh really? So you're not dating Guardian Belikov." She shook her head.

"We're not dating," she told me honestly.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, you're not in love with Guardian Belikov?" She faltered. "Go on. Tell me you don't love him."

"I-I can't." She hung her head, not wanting to betray him but not wanting to betray her feelings either.

"Guess who figured out that one?" I smirked at her and her head snapped back up as she took a step towards me.

"You have to promise not to say anything."

"Or what?"

"Or I will pull you apart limb by limb. You know I will," she threatened, and the fire in her eyes reminded me of her reputation and abilities. I was there when she killed all those Strigoi.

"No you wouldn't. You care too much about Lissa to do that." Their bond meant that Rose could feel whatever Lissa felt. If I were to die, she'd go mad with spirit darkness. Not only that, but they had an emotional 'friendship' bond. I didn't really understand, but it tied them together anyway.

"Still, you can't say anything, alright?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you always need to have some sort of benefit?"

"Hey, I don't do favours. You should know that by now."

"Fine. Okay." The words she said next seemed to cause her extreme pain, "You get two points for every successful prank instead of one?" I grinned wickedly.

"Deal. Oh Jesus, this is gonna be easy." She leant against the doorframe in relief.

"I wouldn't say that. I've got some pretty awesome pranks up my sleeve." She winked at me. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"I came to see if Lissa was over here," I lied.

"Well she's not here."

"Oh. Well, can I come in anyway?" She glanced over her shoulder and her messy room.

"Why?"

"For a brotherly chat?"

"Christian, what's up? You're not my brother and you're certainly not the type for 'brotherly chats.' I've just given you an offer, what else do you want from me?"

"Alright, alright, I was wondering if I could use your computer." She eyed me suspiciously. I was really going to have to get better at this game.

"Don't you have your own computer? Everyone has internet access."

"Mine's all messed up today. I called somebody down to try and fix it. I think the signal's just bad in my area of the dorm."

"What do you want to use it for?"

"Just checking my email." She nodded and unblocked the door. _Finall_y. I followed her over to her computer, which was already on. It was rare seeing Rose on the computer, as most sites were banned. I peered over her shoulder as she minimised the page, trying to recognise it. There were a couple of adverts down the side, and something asking for a passcode. It was mainly text and lots of numbers, with a 'Guidelines' passage. I frowned. Rose was never the type to do much reading.

She left the computer for me and went to sit on her bed, giving me some privacy with the computer. I didn't really need to use the computer, so I went through the normal procedure of checking my emails, seeing one from Tasha and giving a basic reply with a promise of a longer reply at a later date on my own computer. I logged out and set it to the desktop, getting out of the small desk chair.

"Thanks, Rose," I told her. She looked up at me from her workbook, confused. "For letting me use your computer?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Haha. S'okay," she replied. It seemed out of character for her, and I wondered if she'd been plotting or simply daydreaming. With Rose, it could be easily be either. Carefully, I fished the paper out of my back pocket and walked over to her, reading her textbook. Maths. Ugh. Pretending to pat her on the back, I stuck the paper on her back.

"Well, good luck with your work and stuff. Do you still not have any free time?" She laughed and shook her head.

"They've been a bit more lenient recently but, no, not really." I left her room and shut the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Eek, this was supposed to be up yesterday, sorry. **

**RPOV**

"1211, 1211," I muttered to myself, trying to commit the number to memory. Not because I cared that much about Adrian's birthday. No, I had a suspicion that this could possibly be his credit card PIN number. And the only way to find out was testing it. However, after Christian had come over, I'd been distracted, and probably wouldn't have time to do much before I had to go to classes.

I shut down the computer gloomily, promising myself to go back later, slung my schoolbag over my shoulder and headed for my first lesson. With Stan. Ugh. The dorm corridors were fairly empty, making me wonder if I was late, but a quick glance at my watch told me that I was, for once, on time. Maybe Christian was useful after all.

As I walked towards the classroom, I heard sniggers from behind me. I turned to see a couple of freshmen giggling into their hands. I frowned at them and continued walking. Stupid kids. I didn't have time to deal with them. Only a couple more months and I was out of this place, into the big wide world of guarding. Despite the danger, I was looking forward to it.

In class, I slumped into my seat and dumped my bag on the floor, pulling out the necessary books and making sure to place my completed homework on top. Knowing Stan, he'd pretend he couldn't see it just to add another detention to the pile of stress on my shoulders. However, I heard laughter from behind me again. Surely it was a coincidence, two sets of people laughing behind me at one time? I swivelled in my seat and caught a bunch of my 'friends' gaping at my back and bursting into fits of laughter. I glared at them and then turned to the guy sat next to me.

"Hey," I whispered. He turned towards me, startled from his book. "Have I got something on my back?" I turned to show him the back of my shirt and then faced him again. He bit his lip and glanced sideways at my face, probably sensing my glare and not bothering to lie.

"Umm, yeah, there's a post-it note there," he told me, obviously holding back a smirk. I sighed. Some people were just _so_ mature. Reaching behind me, I couldn't quite reach the note. My fingers brushed the paper and knocked it to the floor. I bent over my seat to reach it, just as a perfectly clean trainer blocked my path. I looked up to see Stan looming over me, his lack of height not making a difference to the shadow he cast over me in my position on the floor.

"Hathaway!" he barked. "What are you doing?"

"Just picking up some rubbish, Guardian Alto," I told him, trying to surreptitiously grab the note. However, he got there first and read through it out loud.

"'Ivashkov's wife.' Hathaway, you know what we think about gossip in this school." 'Ivashkov's wife?' Somebody stuck 'Ivashkovs' _wife' _on my back? That's what everyone was laughing about? I felt fury trickle into my veins as I contemplated what I could possibly do to Christian. The rules of the game didn't say who I had to prank, seeing as my next prank was on Adrian, only that it had to be spectacular. However, this called for revenge. Preferably painful.

"I'm not gossiping, Guardian Alto!"

"Well, you've certainly been known to gossip before. All the evidence points to you, Hathaway. I _would_ give you a detention, but since your evenings are already taken up, what with the foolish prank you attempted to play on me," I snorted at his use of 'attempted', not even bothering to correct him, "I'll have to give it to Miss Dragomir instead. I hope that maybe, by punishing your innocent friends, you'll finally learn your lesson." He walked away and I put my head in my hands, exasperated.

Ten hours later and I was back in my room, worn-out from the day. Five bland lessons, disgusting canteen food, a boring detention and an exhausting training session were too much to endure in one day. I sat down on the stool, flicking on my computer and waiting for it to slowly start up whilst pondering ideas for my revenge on Sparky. Surely he'd be annoyed enough when he realised he'd got his girlfriend into detention, but that wasn't enough.

I logged into my profile and started up the website I'd been on earlier: the bank website. _1211, 1211. _I entered the credit card number and then held my breath as I added the PIN and clicked 'Enter'. Ten long seconds passed and then the screen changed to Adrian's account. I exhaled with a grin, navigating my way to the page for orders. Maybe I could order something to get it sent to his room. Nothing too expensive, although I doubted Adrian would miss the money, but still something to catch his eye. Something that he wouldn't ever purchase. An idea flashed through my mind and I smirked to myself as I typed it into the search engine.


End file.
